Firo X Ennis OneShots
by soundestguitar
Summary: A couple of one-shots about one of my favourite couples. My first attempt. Enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1: Thankful

Thankful.

Ennis had been freed from Szilard's iron fist only a few months ago and she couldn't be happier. Having this new found freedom was like having a tight grasp on her existence finally pried off of her. In fact, for Ennis, that's just what it felt like.

If Szilard wanted to, he could have taken her life just with a thought within that cold and heartless mind of his, and knowing that… knowing that she wouldn't be able to know the feeling of life again, knowing she would never see her friends, Isaac and Miria again, knowing that she would never be with the man that had worked his way to her heart without even trying, it was horrific for her.

She thanked the heavens for letting her be sparred and to continue to exist, to be with her friends and to be with him. that charming, witty, cocky, smug, delightful young man that had rid her of the monster she once called "Master" and had asked her her name in such a manner, she couldn't help the bubbling feelings of shyness come over her and perhaps something that meant a little bit more.

With the running around and hustle and bustle of the drama that went down not to long ago and knowing that the two of them had forever and ever on their side…

Ennis couldn't be more thankful.


	2. Chapter 2: Sensitive: Part 1

Sensitive. Part 1

Firo and Ennis were laying on their bed, listening to the current baseball game sounding off on their little radio system sitting on their dresser within their small but cozy apartment, near to the Martillo Family's secret speak-easy and with a lovely view of central park. The two were just laying their, enjoying each others company.

A few months after the whole Szilard Business and celebrating their new found immortality, Firo and Ennis became quite the item and knowing that they could be together for the rest of eternity was one heck of a bonus.

Firo looked over from where he was lying,at the foot of the bed with one hand propping up his head, back to the woman laying just by his feet, reading a book on human behaviour. Firo knew that Ennis was a Homunculus, an artificial human being, but that didn't mean she wasn't human, in fact, out of all the people that Firo had come across in his lifetime, Ennis was one of the most human people he'd had ever known.

Firo got up from his position and made his way up the bed, over to Ennis, who had noticed him change positions and made room for him to lay by her side. "Is there something the matter?" Ennis spoke in her usual monotone voice, with a hint of personality to it. Over the time that the two had spent together, Ennis has learned to be a little more emotional with her words, becoming more fluent of feeling in her speech. She was very grateful to Firo for that.

Firo placed his head on the pillow by her side and looked into her eyes. "Nah, jus' gettin' a lil' lonley is' all" Firo said in his natural brooklyn accent.

For Firo, having such an amazing woman as Ennis in his life and knowing that she was his made him feel all warm and sweet inside. Firo wasn't the type to be openly mushy, but when it came to the girl with red hair, tight fitting business attire and shining brown eyes, he felt like a big bowl of jiggly pudding, waiting to fall over at any moment. Even though death didn't have anything to do with him anymore, Firo was on cloud nine.

Ennis then put the book she was reading to one side and made her way on top of Firo's chest, snuggling up to her one and only as she knew he liked, making herself seem like a little kitten wanting to be held by her 'master'. Firo was more than happy to oblige, looking down at her short and soft head of hair, there's no way he could resist. Firo wrapped his arms around her and placed a soft and sweet little kiss on her head, making the girl give a little giggle of delight.

As Firo's arms made their way down her waist, his hands tracked across her sides, forcing a little yelp out of the girl. Firo looked down at Ennis and Ennis looked up into Firo's eyes.

"Well, well, well…Ticklish, are we, Ennis?" Firo cracked a mischievous grin at his sweet-heart. Even with a look of laughter on her face and a blush across her cheeks, Ennis had no idea what Firo was on about. "What does 'ticklish' mean, Firo?"

Firo was over the moon. This was absolutely perfect. A girl who's ticklish and didn't even know it and who doesn't even know what it means and best of all, it was Ennis! This was to good to pass down. Firo placed his hands on her sides again and kept that mischievous look on his face. "I'll show you." He proclaimed.

Firo began his assault on Ennis's sides, letting his fingers loose on her and sending the petite young homunculus into complete hysterics. Ennis was laughing like a lunatic, her voice shrieking to its top as her boyfriend relentlessly attacked her with this newfound, overly enjoyable torture.

Ennis grabbed her lover's shoulders, gripping them tightly to regain some control on herself, so that she can plead for mercy. "F-firo-o-o-o! P-p-p-leas-s-se! S-s-s-to-o-o-o-op!" She begged in between giggles. Surprisingly, he did stop. He released her from his tight hug and let her catch her breath.

Ennis began to recollect herself after the assault. When she pleaded for him to stop, he happily obliged, not wanting her to be in discomfort any longer, not that it wasn't uncomfortable at all, it was the most fun she's had in some time. Just knowing that Firo would do anything for her just by command, all for the sake of making her happy, Ennis felt so filled up and warm in her heart, thinking about just how sweet Firo is to her. He was so kind, so charming, so compassionate of her, so-

_"Why is he taking off my boots?"_


	3. Chapter 3: Sensitive: Part 2

Sensitive. Part 2

Ennis found her lover pulling down the zipper of her right boot and sliding it off her foot, then going for the left. Ennis was beside herself in nervousness and, if she had to admit it, a little excitement. The sensation she had when Firo was 'tickling' her was ecstatic and wonderful. to be automatically filled with laughter and happiness from the mere touch of her boyfriend was truly a delightful sensation.

After removing the last boot from her foot and letting it fall to the floor, Firo grabbed hold of Ennis's feet and bunched them together in his left arm, leaving his right hand to use how ever he liked to.

"Firo, what are you-?" was all that she could manage before the senses in her feet picked up on the incoming ends of her lover's fingers. "Sorry, Ennis". Was all that Firo said as he began another relentless attack on his one and only's feet.

When Firo had assaulted her sides, she had lost all control of herself and could do nothing else but laugh and plead for him to stop. Now that Firo had gone for her feet, she was now in complete hysterics. Ennis shrieked, yelped and giggled like there was no tomorrow. She felt like her head was about to explode from her own laughter. She wriggled and writhed in her predicament, but the tight hold that her captor had on her feet made it clear that she wasn't going to get out of this.

Firo always thought that Ennis was so cute. With her small head of hair, big bright eyes and small little lips, Firo just kept on falling in love with the girl over and over again. But the Ennis in front of him right now was down right adorable. Her tightly shut eyes, cherry-red cheeks and her big, wide open mouth curved up in happiness. Firo wasn't going to stop for some time, just so he can imprint the image of his beautiful lover in this state of loveliness.

Ennis pounded at the bed in her out of control state, trying with all her might to sound out a plea of mercy. unfortunately, all that came from her lips was only more laughter. In her desperation, she grabbed the pillow by her head and shoved her face into it, letting out the loudest laughs that she could hold back no longer. Once Firo heard the muffled hysterics coming from his one and only, he decided to bring this little tickle torture game to it's end.

Firo released Ennis's occupied feet, allowing the girl to come out of the pillow's blackness and catch her breath. The sight that beheld in front of Firo was a sight he wished to keep only to himself. There laid Ennis, sprawled out on their bed, bare foot, hair mussed up, face as red as a tomato, eyes closed, slightly sweaty and heaving for breath. All in all; Ennis was one seductive mess.

There was no helping it, Firo made his way back up to wear Ennis's head lay and flopped down by her side, watching her regain her composure with great satisfaction. After finally getting a hold on her self, Ennis looked up at Firo, a blush gracing her cheeks. "If you wish to do that to me again, Firo. Do let me know next time, if you please?" Ennis spoke in her dignified manner.

"I'll try, but I gotta say, Ennis. With you being so Irresistibly cute and all, It's gonna be near to impossible for me to keep my hands off'a ya." Firo charmingly smooth-talked to his love. Ennis was taken back by the words proclaimed to her and could only smile, with a little shine in her eye.

That was the last straw for Firo, he finally placed his lips to Ennis's in a warm and loving kiss. The two immortal lovers both had their eyes closed, letting the softness take them to a happy place within their minds. Of course, they were together in that happy place.

As the two started to get a little more active in their make-out session, Ennis's hands swiped across Firo's stomach, making the Youngest member of the Martillo family give a chuckle into the kiss. They broke off, looking at each other, Firo with a nervous smirk on his face and Ennis with a playful smile on hers.

She leaned up to Firo's ear and spoke above a sensual whisper, making his blood run hot and cold at the same time.

"My turn."


	4. Chapter 4: Boredom

Boredom.

Things had been pretty slow in the big apple recently and everyone was feeling the loss of excitement. There was a slow, depressing tone coming from the radio in the background of the Martillo family's secret speak-easy, just adding to the boredom filling up the room. Even the energetic Firo Prochainezo was getting more and more down in the dumps as the minutes trekked by. Ennis was coming back from the bar with two glasses of water in her hands, hoping the cold liquid would bring her boyfriend some refreshment.

As she placed the beverage in front of Firo, he reluctantly clasped it in his hand and brought it to his lips, taking a large swig to add some activity to his day, no matter how little it may be. Ennis sat opposite of Firo and merely held the cold glass in her hands, looking about as dull in the eyes as everyone else was feeling in the room. Eventually, she spoke up.

"Firo?" The mentioned boy looked up to his girl's eyes, praying that she had something she wanted to do. anything would do at all, a walk in the park, grabbing a bite to eat, even jumping off the empire state building seemed like a good idea at the time. But giving it some thought, Firo passed on the 'leaping to your death' idea. Even though he and Ennis were immortal and the fall wouldn't do a thing, seeing his one and only turned into a pancake would do no such good, only scar him for life.

"What's up, Ennis?" Firo eagerly asked, awaiting what was on his girlfriends mind. "I'm having this strange feeling inside of me, like I'm standing still within my own body, if that makes any sense, and that I'm quite reluctant to do anything at all." Ennis described the unorthodox ailment she was feeling at the moment and Firo knew exactly what she was going through.

"Congratulations, Ennis. You've jus' discovered boredom." Firo Proclaimed, with the slightest bit of enthusiasm as he plopped his head on his right hand palm and closing his eyes. Ennis took the phrase that Firo had just given her and she began to calculate it within her mind.

_"Boredom…Boredom…yes, it does seem like the appropriate description of this feeling I have. Not knowing what to do with yourself, Losing the interest of doing anything at all. If this is what they call boredom…"_

"…I don't like it". Ennis Proclaimed outside of her head. Firo looked back up at Ennis and couldn't agree more. "you an' me both, beautiful." Firo lazily spoke, as if he was losing the ability to voice any words properly. He looked over to Ennis once more and the look she had on her face, that sad, bored face, as if she was losing all her lustre, it was breaking his heart.

"But, y'know…" He spoke out, catching his girlfriend's attention. "…It's better to be bored with someone than bored on your own, right?" Firo cracked an eye open and in addition, cracked a small smile. Ennis was taken back by this change in her lover's behaviour, but then relaxed and smiled back, seeing the good old Firo had come back from the dead, so to speak.

Firo then got up from his seat and made his way over to Ennis, leaving his glass of water forgotten in it's place. "Hey, wha'ddya say we head back to our place an' take a nap or somethin'? I'm sure after we have some sleep and come back, this place will be jumpin' off the walls come nightfall?" Firo offered. Ennis looked up at Firo as he gave his thoughts of action and then nodded in approval.

"sounds good to me." She agreed. As the two immortal lovers made their way to the exit, the idea of having a good time when the streets grew dark gave everybody else in the room hope and excitement for the night coming their way. Soon enough, everybody was picking themselves up and getting things ready for when the nightlife would start to come around and when it did, they would be ready.

After all, when it comes the immortal Martillo family, boredom doesn't stand a chance.


	5. Chapter 5: Holidays: Part 1

Holidays. Part 1

TA-DA!

Christmas time has rolled in to New York and the Martillo Family's secret speak-easy was all a buzz in the yule-tide feeling. The tables had been set with an enormous buffet so that the party-goers could grab a bite and chat among themselves. Festive swing music played in the background of the shindig, giving an up beat rhythm for the guests to dance and sway to.

A huge christmas tree had been set up and decorated in one of the large corners of the room, with lights and tinsel littering its branches, giving off more of the jolly sensation to the party-goers in the room. presents were being distributed around from all members of the infamous crime family, showing off more just how close the Martillo family really was.

Two guests who were currently receiving such a gift, was the mafia's very own two little sweet-hearts; Firo Prochainezo and Ennis.

Said gift was being offered by everyone's favourite knuckle-headed thief couple, Isaac Dian and Miria Harvent. The two cartoonish crooks had presented the immortal match with their gift; an extremely long red and green scarf.

Firo was the first to speak. "I thought you guys don' steal on christmas". Isaac and Miria stuck a pose to signify, 'how wrong you are!'. Ennis just stood by Firo's side, looking down at the scarf. soon enough, a smile graced her face.

"my dear boy, We did no such thing!" Isaac openly expressed.

"No such thing, what so ever!" Miria followed just as passionately.

"This gift was woven by the beautiful and kind-hearted woman by my side! she has poured her very soul and heart into this gift, in hopes that it shall bring a smile to your faces!" Isaac proclaimed loud enough for the whole party to stop in their tracks and look upon the spectacle in front of them.

"Isaac!" The proud and loud male thief span on his heel and looked down at the blonde woman before him, who's eyes seemed to be replaced with shining diamonds. "did you really mean what you said when you called me 'beautiful and kind-hearted'?" Miria spoke in a hopeful and squeaky voice, like a mouse that had happily come across a large hunk of cheese.

"Of course, my love! only someone as beautiful and kind-hearted as you and you alone could make such a marvellous gift, and tame this wild and rogue heart of mine to be obedient only to you!" Isaac declared as loud as he could.

"Oh, Isaac~!" Miria swooned.

"Oh, Miria~!" Isaac returned.

Before anything else came to their cockamamy minds, Isaac and Miria shared a deep and extremely over passionate kiss, gripping each other tight in a just as overly expressive embrace, as if they were living in their own romantic novel.

Firo and Ennis could only sweat-drop at the two looney love-birds as everyone else in the room clapped, cheered and laughed at the romantic robbers. After what seemed to be an eternity of the two kissing, Isaac and Miria came back to presenting their present to the two dumbfounded lovers, shoving the scarf into Ennis's hands.

Merry Christmas, Firo and Ennis!" Isaac bellowed, giving the two a mighty thumbs up.

"We hope you enjoy our gift for many years to come!" Miria proclaimed with her own thumbs up.

Firo looked at Ennis and couldn't help but smile when seeing the happy look on his girlfriends face. the tiny parted and curved up lips, the blushing cheeks, the sparkling eyes, she was a vision of pure loveliness. Firo hoped that the gift he would give Ennis when they get back to their place would be just as good to get that same look.

"Thank you for the gift, it's wonderful." Ennis spoke, electing a 'hooray' from the two brain-dead bandits. If she had to be painfully honest, this was Ennis's first christmas. Over all the years that she served Szilard, not once did he wish her a 'merry christmas' or present her with a gift. Looking back on those days, treated like some emotionless doll, doing the cruel bidding of some bitter old man, Ennis was as happy as ever to be where she is right now.

Without knowing it, Ennis had shed a small tear. a tear filled with regret, pain, happiness and most of all, love. Love for her friends, love for her new family and love for the man by her side, now brushing the tear from her face.

"Hey, c'mon Ennis. Don' cry." Firo spoke in his usual warm and gentle tone. upon hearing this, Isaac and Miria were taken out of their own little antics and rushed into Ennis's face, seeing the tears that littered her eyes, threatening to fall.

"GREAT HEAVENS ABOVE! WHAT HAVE WE DONE?! Isaac wailed across the room for all to hear.

"WE MADE ENNIS CRY WITH OUR AWFUL GIFT!" Miria Balled as tears started to fill her eyes as well.

Ennis was quick to stop the pair from their crying. " No, no, no! Isaac, Miria! I'm not upset! I'm just happy!" Isaac and Miria stopped their balling and looked back at her, along with Firo gazing at his girlfriend.

"I'm just happy…really…really happy". Ennis couldn't hold it in any longer, her emotions were filled to the brim and began to spill over, the tears starting to fall down her face. Firo was quick to grab hold of his girl and bring her into his arms, hiding her face from the rest of the spectators, allowing Ennis to cry to her hearts content into his chest.

Seeing his girlfriend like this; crying, emotional, it made the youngest member of the Martillo family's heart melt like butter. From the first time he had laid eyes on her, he was transfixed with her. She was every term of the phrase 'irresistible'.

Now to hold that woman in his arms, to know that she was here, right here with him, he was the luckiest man alive and he swore that he would never let her out of his sight again and if that happened, which was highly doubtful, he would spend the rest of his eternal life searching for her.

But thankfully, she was here, with him, in his arms, letting her heart pour out. "C'mon, Ennis, please don't cry." he spoke with misty eyes. "If you keep cryin' like that, Isaac and Miria won' stop either." he spoke with a quiver.

Now everyone in the room was looking on at the spectacle before them, with warmth in their hearts. A couple of moron marauders wailing into each others arms and a pair of immortals, sharing a tight embrace and letting each other know that they were never going to be alone again.

It was quite an emotional start to the happy holidays.


	6. Chapter 6: Holidays: Part 2

Holidays. Part 2

After the emotional interlude the two immortal lovers shared, it was back to the christmas bash. Ennis was holding the red and green scarf that Isaac and Miria had bestowed upon her and Firo, noticing how soft the fabric was in her hands. Firo had been pondering something about the scarf and decided to ask the bumbling bandits what was on his mind.

Hey, Isaac, Miria. Not to try an' hurt ya's or nothin'. But, did you get sidetracked in the knittin' or somethin', cause this scarf is looking' pretty long. Too long fo' one person…

Isaac and Miria gave a so called, 'smug chuckle', before explaining why the scarf was indeed about a couple lengths too long.

"My dear boy, this scarf is not suited for just one person!" Isaac proclaimed proudly.

"It's a scarf made for two, so can snuggle up with one another on a cold winter night!" Miria sweetly concluded. Ennis had a quizzical face on after hearing the ditzy duo's description of the patterned cloth.

"Made for two? How does that work?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she and Firo were smushed together, bringing a blush to both their sets of cheeks, while Isaac and Miria wrapped the scarf around both their necks.

"Liiiiiiiiike…this!" Both the randy robbers declared.

The display before them made everyone in the room, who was now looking at the immortal couple, laugh and awe at the same time. There stood Firo and Ennis, side by side, faces blushing bright red and faces snuggled and buried in the red and green scarf.

Firo tugged at the scarf with his left hand, slightly uncomfortable. "I think you wrapped it a little too tight, guys." He spoke as he tried to loosen the yule-tied nose around him and his girlfriend.

"I love it. Thank you." Ennis spoke in a small, nearly quiet voice. Firo looked back down at Ennis, seeing her lips curved into a small smile. Firo could only make the same smile and looked back at the kooky couple of crooks.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks guys." Firo Copied. Isaac and Miria once again burst out into tears, happy that their friends liked their gift. "They never change, do they?" Firo inquired."I wouldn't want them to." Ennis answered. Firo and Ennis looked into each others eyes, feeling a gentle warmth within themselves.

Suddenly, Ennis looked up and gained a puzzled look. "Firo?" The youngest member of the Martillo family looked upon his beloved once more. "Yeah, honey?" He asked. "What is that weed doing above our heads?" Ennis pointed at a plant with white buds poking out of the branches. "That would be mistletoe." Firo described the object hung over them, by what appeared to be a piece of sting, leading back to a certain Czeslaw Meyer, who had on a very mischievous grin.

_"Even when he's a hundred years old, he still acts like a kid." _Firo thought to himself.

"Why is it over our heads like that?" Ennis further questioned. Firo was more than happy to answer. "Well, it's a christmas tradition that anyone that's under mistletoe has to kiss. ya' see?" Firo explained.

"Oh…Well, in that case…" Ennis quickly and abruptly gave Firo a soft and loving kiss on the lips, surprising the up and coming mobster, who then returned the act of affection.

Whoo-ing and awe-ing could be heard in the background, with Isaac and Miria leading the charge. Meyer reeled back the mistletoe, with Maiza giving him a pat on the back.


	7. Chapter 7: Connection

Connection.

One touch to the head. That's all it took.

One touch to the head, and Ennis had been spared from the hands of death.

One touch to the head, and they the rest of eternity on their side.

One touch to the head, and they could let their feelings grow for one another.

One touch to the head, and the good times could keep on rolling.

One touch to the head, and they could see the dark days through together.

One touch to the head, and loneliness would be a thing of the past.

One touch to the head, and they could fall in love.

One touch to the head, and they would never be apart again.

One touch to the head, and their eternal lives grew so much more wonderful.

One touch to the head, and they had made a connection that would last forever.


End file.
